Wilted
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Corina found her mother dead, will she find her lover dead too?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples, on impulse I started this story. I also have another story I haven't posted yet, it's on my mom's computer so it's going to be a bit until I get around to move the documents to mine. Anyway, outfits are on Polyvore along with character pictures.**

Corina stood facing her mirror, newly white hair caused her skin and eyes to appear paler. Her cotton blue eyes looked more grey than blue today. Her nose was newly pierced, a stud was now on both sides. "You look hot" her friend blatantly remarked.

"I guess. I mean, I look less plain. Or more plain. I can't tell. I do like it though." Her friend, Marley ran her fingers through her friends' soft and wavy hair. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm gonna head out before your parents get home and start screaming." With that she grabbed her school bag and walked out of her room. How lucky she was.

With a sigh Corina plopped down onto her bed, her parents should be home any minute. She wished she could just leave like Marley did but this was her home, she couldn't leave. A bitter yet sad smile tugged at her pale pink lips, her home. This was no home, it was her jail cell.

Her parents were home mere minutes before they had started fighting, things were being thrown, and she was being called down.

With quick steps she now stood in the entryway of the living room. "Yes?" she steadied her voice and looked at her father.

"You should have come home with me" Marley frowned, her features sagging slightly as she looked at the pale and bruised girl before her.

"It would have been worse if I did."

"Why don't your sisters ever step in? I don't understand, if I was them then I wouldn't let him do this."

"Why would they want the beatings? They try to stay out of our fathers' drunken vision." As she spoke a tall boy ran up to them, wrapping an arm around both of their waists, Corina winced.

"Be careful, it was a rough night." Marley snapped, he was silent but retracted his arms. Throughout the day Corina had to deal with stares, no one ever said anything though. She didn't even bother to cover the bruises that littered her arms, the finger prints around her wrist, the black eye. People always found out anyway, why try anymore?

Teachers looked at her with pity, some students did while others looked at her with disgust. It didn't matter to her though, they were nothing to her just like she was to them.

Hours later she laid in her bed, her phone occasionally going off from Marley and Blake, the tall boy. He had a crush on Marley. She wondered what it was like to only worry about impressing your crush or homecoming or something that now seemed so trivial. Instead she worried about her father, worried about he was capable of, and what he was going to do next.

Corina was the middle child, she had an older sister and a younger sister. She'd never let her father hurt them so why did they let him hurt her? Although he never tried to hurt them, maybe once or twice he had lashed out when she wasn't home but the main focus of his rage was her and her mother. Her mother was weak and she didn't understand how she was still alive. She starved herself and self-mutilation was the one thing she thought she did right. Corina didn't know that though.

Her mother's name was Cadence, her mother's father was John Darling whose sister is Wendy Darling. After Wendy's daughter Jane was kidnapped she never had another child and didn't leave their house in London. Corina and her broken family had left London fall of last year, things went downhill after that. John Darling was no longer there to keep her father, Jonathan, in line.

The same time every day her father would come home, if he was drunk then he'd go after her mother first then her. But thankfully it was Wednesday, his favorite bar was closed today. He would come home buzzed from beer, he wouldn't be as cruel as usual.

"Honey?" it was her mother, she nearly leapt off her bed at the opening of her door. Her father would barge in sometimes, wielding a belt or other object. "It's just me" she quickly assured her daughter, "I was wondering if you'd run to the store for me, your father is out of beer. I'll give you a list of everything." Her voice was once soft, beautiful. But now it was hoarse and full of fear, cautious as if talking to a bear.

"Of course" she slipped her shoes on and threw her bag over her shoulder, her mother scribbled down a list and handed her the money. "I'll be quick" she had to be, if her father came home and a cold beer wasn't waiting for him then she'd surely get it.

She jogged down the stairs and out of the front door, the store was about two miles away and she had to jog if she wanted to make it there and back before he came home.

Her mother's writing was barely legible, her hands tremble more than they did a year ago. Corina made out several things, milk, lettuce, yogurt, chicken, soup, and beer. Beer was the most difficult, it was smudged by a small wet spot. Her mother had started crying. Her shoulders slumped and she stopped jogging as she figured it out. "Oh, mum…"

 ***Corina p.o.v**

Wait…I swear I had saw milk in the fridge…and I had nibbled on a piece of lettuce just moments after getting home. Maybe she had written the wrong things. I turned and ran back home, a pain in my gut brought an ominous dark cloud over me. Something was wrong. Did dad get home early? Oh please let me be wrong, if there is any good in this world please let her be okay.

Only a few minutes passed before I burst through the door, the house was quiet just like when she left. It was never quiet when he was home. I walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge, everything on the list was in the fridge. Why would she send me to the store then?

"Mum?" I called while I walked up the stairs, she usually hid in her room until he came home and as far as I could tell he wasn't just yet. "Mum are you okay?" panic raced through me, something was wrong but what could it be? Her father wasn't home.

I pushed open the door to her room, I knew what was wrong now. Everything was cold, everything was so cold. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, I heard screams before I felt them ripping at my throat.

A rope was strung around her neck, her eyes held nothing and dried tears streaked her cheeks. Her sister came running, was she home the whole time? Her gasp seemed too loud, it hurt my head. My knees hurt, when did I fall onto them?

I heard Jasmine speaking to someone in the next room, it was frantic, and it was about their mother. Paislee wrapped her arms around me, I could feel her body shaking as she sobbed. I should be comforting her, she was my little sister. But all I could do was stare, she was still and pale. So pale. Why would she leave them?


	2. run

Nearly a month had passed and everything still hurt, my father had our mother cremated but didn't hold a funeral. Grandpa John took her ashes home, London, said he would keep them safe in her childhood home. I wished he would have taken me with him.

Dad was drunk all the time, he was fired from work, and my sisters ran away. They tried to take me with them but he caught us, I let him catch me. If he caught me then he would leave them alone. As far as I know they made it to London and live with our aunt Libby, I wish I was with them.

He lashed out more often now, and my friends abandoned me. They said it was too much, they couldn't do anything and they didn't need the drama in their lives. I was alone. I was alone with a monster.

My teachers got angry when I missed school or forgot to do work, but how could I? My world was crumbling, why wouldn't they help me? I got in trouble more often, I found myself snapping at people who didn't deserve it. I couldn't stop it, I was so angry and so sad all the time. I sat alone every day, what if I just ran away?

I tried one night, he nearly broke my leg. If he hates me so much why won't he let me leave?

"Hey, you Corina?" a girl with eyes almost as black as night and hair so curly it looked like it had a life of its own.

"Yeah, Julia?"

"Wow, you look bad. I'm not gonna sell these to you if you're going to use them to kill yourself."

"No" I remembered my mum, my heart was shattering. "I'm using it to run away."

"Now that seems like a good idea, you got somewhere to go?" I nodded as I handed her the money, the less she knew the better. What if she tells someone?

"Will these put a 6'3, 250 pound man to sleep?"

"Oh hell yeah, give it about thirty minutes and he'll be sleeping like the dead. You'll be able to get away."

After that I went home. I cleaned the kitchen, I did laundry, I made the beds in every room, and I cleaned the front room, then started on dinner. It was six when I began cooking, dad would be home in an hour. I made his favorite, spaghetti with an ice cold beer. I dropped the two pills in and stirred, watching the pills disintegrate into the drink. My life depended on this.

He walked in wearing a scowl, his deep set eyes glaring at me as I placed his food in front of him. He guzzled his beer and demanded another, which of course I had ready. If I took too long he would get angry.

By 8:30 he was asleep, I quietly walked up the stairs and began to pack my clothes into a bag. I didn't have much so I was able to pack everything. I dressed in different clothes, stuffing the dirty ones in the bag also. Quietly and carefully I walked down the stairs and through the living room where my father lay sleeping. My heart began to beat faster, tears welled up in my eyes. I made it out the front door but it wasn't until I was two blocks away that the panic disappeared.

I walked until my legs began to burn, I slipped my phone out of my bag. It wasn't connected but I could still use it to tell the time, it was midnight. I sat on a park bench, it was hidden by trees and the darkness of the night. I laid down, intending to only rest for a minute but soon I felt the heavy hand of sleep cradle me.

I dreamt I was flying, flying high in the sky above trees and the ocean. A dark figure was carrying me, I couldn't tell who it was it was too blurry. A fire started at my feet, I screamed and flailed.

I woke to the chatter of many people-many boys to be exact. "Who is she?" he sounded young, no older than 13.

"Why was she brought her?"

"Pan isn't going to be happy"

"Pan probably already knows"

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He has more important things to do then deal with this girl!"

"She's quite pretty"

"Why didn't her clothes burn if she was on fire?"

"I think we should get Pan"

"Is she even alive? We shouldn't waste his time on some dead girl."

I groaned as I felt someone jab my side, "Oh, she is alive. We do need to get Pan."

Very slowly I sat up and covered my eyes until they adjusted to the light. I was laying on a large stone that was perched atop a cliff that overlooked a beach. I looked around, a forest was to my right while the cliff edge was to my left. A crowd of boys, ages ranging from 5 to 18 formed a circle around me.

"And who are you?" One boy asked.

"Corina, Corina Darling"

He smirked, "My names Felix, pleasure to meet ya. You know how you got here?" I shook my head. "What about a weird dream?"

"Yes actually, I dreamt I was being carried in the sky by someone but it was blurry and the figure seemed to be wrapped in shadows. And then I was wrapped in fire that started at my feet."

"Ah, that wasn't a dream sweetie. Welcome to Neverland. Nibs, help her up and carry her bags. Looks like we have a new lost girl."

"Lost girl?" the name was familiar, my great aunt had used the same name to describe herself in a story she told us when we were little. It was about a place called Neverland and a boy named Peter Pan. Felix said this was Neverland, the other boys mentioned another named Pan. Was I still dreaming? The hammering in my head told me I was very much awake.

"Here miss" a boy no older than 13 held out his hand, I took it and let him pull me up. "I'm nibs, you kinda look like Wendy." He used his fingers to start counting. "She must be your great aunt!" he smiled.

"I must have hit my head or something, this is impossible." I rubbed my aching head.

"That's what makes it possible!" he took my hand and pulled me along.


	3. Obstacle

_**A/N: I still only own new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing fanfiction, and all rights go to the rightful owners.**_

"Pan, the shadow brought us someone new"

"Felix, I don't have time for this. That child needs to be found, the shadow chooses to bring me everyone but the one person I actually need" the boy's voice was bitter.

"It's a lost girl" the pencil in Pans hand snapped.

"What's her name?"

"Um, I can talk. Ya know…" I was shaking, "My name is Corina"

"Hello Corina, is your last name Darling?"

"Yeah…is that bad?"

"No, not at all." he turned to me, his face went blank as his eyes met mine. "Oh"

"What?"

"Pan, you're staring" Nibs laughed.

He scowled at the younger boy then smiled as he turned back to me. "Welcome to Neverland Corina, let me show you around my island."

"Your island?"

"Yes, king of the island actually" he smirked and for some reason it sent a shiver down my spine. "Actually how about you get some rest, I'll show you to where you can sleep." He smiled and took my hand which probably wasn't necessary. He guided me out of the small room and towards a tall tree. He grabbed me and up we went, we were flying. Which shouldn't be possible.

"Sorry I didn't alert you we'd be flying, love" his smirk stayed plastered on his face and for some reason I smiled.

"The shadow took me much higher"

"Ah yes, the shadow" he shook his head, "Did it say anything to you by chance?"

"The shadow can talk? Maybe I should expect that. But no, nothing I can remember." He pulled me to the bed in the middle of the room, it was a lovely tree house. "Do all of you sleep in tree houses like this?"

"No, the others sleep underground. At the base of the tree we were just in is an opening, they travel through that and into hidden rooms. You can sleep down there too if you'd like."

"Oh, why did you take me here then?"

"Because, love, this is my room." his smirked grew, mischief gleaming in his green eyes. "I have another down below this one of course, if you'd like more privacy" I felt my cheeks burning at the statement that seemed so easy for him to make.

"Privacy? Privacy for what?" my voice cracked.

"Oh my, love, your cheeks are redder than Ezra's hair." He walked forward and brushed a finger against my cheek, the same hand then gently drifted down to my waist and if he hadn't felt something odd I think he might've kissed me. "What's this?" he questioned as he pulled out a scroll that was tacked onto my side.

He look through it, his once soft expression changing to match the bitter voice he spoke with earlier. "An obstacle?" he scoffed. "Shadow!" he yelled, he flew out leaving me alone in the strange room on the strange island.

"Pan leave?" I looked up as I heard the familiar voice, it was Felix. He was rather tall and pale, dark pink scars cut across one cheek and up onto his forehead, dirty blonde scraggly hair hung over one side of his face. He was rather cute.

"Yeah, he found something on my side. A scroll. Said something about an obstacle and then left."

"Knew it, Shadow doesn't bring girls unless they're here to cause some sort of trouble." He walked in, bearing an air of over confidence that surely has gotten him in some sort of trouble. "Wendy was brought here, she caused trouble between Hook and Pan. More trouble than there already was. Then there was Jane, nearly killed half the lost boys then the mermaids drowned her. She was dangerous, Pan hated her. Doesn't look like he hates you yet."

He looked at me with a nonchalant smirk, not as charming and thrilling as Pans. "Really?" I never knew Jane and Wendy would have caused those problems, I had never met Jane but Grandma Wendy was a kind old lady. She was completely insane now though.

"Just give it time girl, he hates everyone." With that he walked out, he didn't fly but instead just dropped to the ground.

I pursed my lips, something told me he liked Pan as more than just a friend. I walked to the door of the tree house, it was still open since neither of them had closed it. I didn't look like it was too far down, I sucked in a breath and jumped. With a roll I landed without much pain, I stood and picked the leaves from my hair then dusted off my clothes.

Lost boys had saw and ran up to me, "You're a Darling?" one snarled.

"Yes but not anymore. I am Corina and that is it." The same boy huffed, Nibs walked past him to me.

"Corina is going to be great, seems a lot different than the other two" he beamed, the others narrowed their eyes but eventually nodded.

"Welcome to Neverland!" this one was no older than 4, his hazel eyes shimmered in the firelight. "I'm Ezra!" he was the boy Pan talked about, were my cheeks really redder than his hair?

"Hi there Ezra, I'm Corina. How old are you exactly?" he looked confused then looked at his fingers.

"He's four and a half, he doesn't remember though. Been here nearly as long as Pan. No one knows why other than Pan." Nibs whispered to me.

"I want to know what happened" the little boy had become distracted by a bunny.

Nibs scoffed, "We all do but he won't tell any of us, not even Felix and they're the best of friends." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, there's no harm in trying. If I knew where he was I would ask him now."

"I saw him head towards the beach" Nibs took off in a sprint and with a groan I followed him.

The moon light reflected off the ocean water that now looked black. Pan was standing near the water talking to the Shadow. "No one understands what that Shadow says, it all sounds like static to us." Nibs furrowed his brow, suddenly I felt odd. I understood what the Shadow was saying, it was talking about me.

I walked closer, not particularly trying to be quiet but Pan didn't notice me. "The girl is your obstacle Pan, there is another way to save yourself and this island. One that won't kill the child, one that won't leave your heart as black as coal." Its voice was like a static whisper, it scratched my ears and made my head hurt. "Help the girl find her magic or watch as she sets fire to your island. Watch as she burns what you love, chaotic good awaits you" with that the Shadow disappeared.

Pan cursed under his breath and sat on the sand, watching the small waves of the ocean splash against the shore.

I walked up behind him, how he hadn't noticed me yet had me confused. "Pan" I spoke, with a scream he jumped up and raised his hand. I was raised off the ground, an invisible hand squeezed my throat and I remembered my father, all I could see was my father. I flailed, kicking and scratching the hand that wasn't there. Orange and red flames rose at Pans feet, he roared in pain and dropped his hand. I fell to the sand choking and gulping in as much air as my lungs would allow.

"Corina?" he breathed, the flames were gone. "Corina did you do that?" he questioned, his expression once shocked was now deathly serious.

I shook my head and tried to get to my feet but Pan grabbed me and pulled me back onto the sand. A scream erupted from my throat as I kicked him in the stomach. "Corina! Corina please, I won't hurt you like he did!" I froze but the panic bubbling in me never ceased.

He let go of my arm and sat beside me, huffing slightly from the kick to his stomach. He looked at me, his expression softened when he saw the panic I was in. "I won't hurt you love, I was surprised. Frightened. You set me on fire. I guess that's my fault though, I didn't know you were there and took your approach as an attack before I even knew who you were. I'm sorry love." His dark green eyes gazed into mine, my panic began subsiding.

"I'm sorry for sneaking up on you, I just wanted to know what the Shadow was saying. Was it talking about me?"

"You understood him?" I nodded, he smirked. "Should have expected that. Yes, he was talking about you. Please don't set my island on fire." I couldn't help it, a laugh bubbled its way out of my mouth before I knew what was happening. Soon he was laughing too. It wasn't even funny but god it felt so good to laugh.


	4. Magic Lessons

**A/N: Ayo lovelies, as you guys should know I own nothing except new characters and events and shit. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

"Wake up love" it took Pan saying that 6 times and shaking me before I gave in and sat up. That's when I remembered the last time I was awake we were on the beach. I looked around when I didn't feel the sun beating down on me, I was surprised to see that I was in the tree house in Pans bed. He was too, his hair was a mess and he was shirtless. I ducked under the covers. I have had three boyfriends, I have seen them all shirtless but none had affected me like this. A shiver ran down my spine and my body become uncomfortably warm.

"Corina?" I could practically hear him smirking. "You okay love?"

"I'm fine, just comfortable" it wasn't a lie, this bed was surprisingly comfortable. How did he even get a bed? It's not like there are any mattress stores on this island, all there is kids. How did any of this get here? It all seemed impossible still, I didn't expect it to get any easier to believe any time soon. How could it? I was on an island that housed run away kids, there was a talking shadow, mermaids, and magic.

"Come on out love, it's already noon and we have a big day ahead of us." I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Whys that?" I tried to ignore the crack in my voice and the goosebumps on my skin.

"I get to teach you how to use magic." I was thankful I was still clothed. "Why not get dressed in a set of clothes that you can actually move in."

"Wait, seriously?" he gave me a nod, "Can you…can you teach me to fight too?"

"Of course love" he released me and stood, he handed me my bag that held my clothes. He turned away to let me change, I chose sport shorts and a tank top matched with my only other pair of shoes.

"You look nice" Pan said, he hadn't turned around though.

"Did you peek?"

"No, I don't need to. I'll teach you how to do that too" again, I could hear him smirking as my cheeks warmed.

"Dammit." That means he saw everything, my kitty panties. He saw my kitty panties.

Three days later and I had burned down several trees. "Now" Peter said, "You have very strong power, maybe even stronger than mine. You also have a lot of pent up anger. All you've been able to control is dark magic. To really harness your power you must be able to use white magic too."

"Can you?" I asked, Nibs had braided my hair this morning and Ezra collected flowers to place in the braid. Although it's only been three days I have been incredibly close to the two.

"Yes, would you like to see?" I nodded. He stepped forward, blinding white light blossomed out from his palms and the trees I had burned down grew back in an instant.

"Holy shit." I was amazed, it only took him seconds to repair the damage I had caused in the span of three days. How could I ever be able to do that? How was I ever going to be able to control any of this? All I managed to do was burn things.

"You want to learn how to use white magic?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" I rolled my eyes, he had come to expect me to give complete answers. He said it helped him know I truly meant it.

"Yes master teach me your ways!" sarcasm dripped from my words but he looked at me in surprise.

"What?" he questioned, I had yet to see him blush. Until now of course, pink was an odd shade on him.

"Oh nothing" I smiled, he shook his head and his smirk reappeared "Let's get back to work" We didn't stop until nightfall, I lay sweating on a log. "I think I'm dead"

"You asked for this" he sat beside me with a canteen of water, he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I know I did, are we allowed to swim in the ocean or will the mermaids drown me?" The beach, especially at night, look beautiful and I craved to feel the water surround me.

"Not if I'm with you, they know better than to hurt anyone I care about." My heart quickened. He cares about me? I've only been here three days and at first he seemed to be angry I was here.

"What about Jane?"

He sighed, "Knew that was coming. I didn't care for Jane, she was a snob and thought she was better than any of the lost boys. She tried to kill them with some poison she had made from plants on the island. Then she tried to steal a mermaids scale, it would make the poison stronger and impossible to cure. They drowned her."

"Wow, that's pretty harsh." I never could imagine someone coming from Wendy would be so horrible. She was my aunt. No wonder the lost boys hated me as soon as they understood who I was.

"Wendy wasn't as bad as she was. She fell in love with a pirate named Killian. We call him hook. She tried her hardest to start as many fights as possible, I thought we managed quite fine without her. She was a child and he was a grown adult, he didn't return her advances. She chose to leave once she understood"

"Where is Hook now?"

"He left this place but he'll be coming back soon, about a year. I plan to get you trained up before then, you can help me so much." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet. "They have something I need, I will die if I don't have it. Everyone on this island will die, and this island will disappear." My heart stopped, I couldn't go back.

"I need you to promise me that you will do everything to help me."

"I will, I promise. As long as your promise to teach me everything you know"

He hesitated, "I promise"


	5. Just A Child

**A/N: Hi peoples, I own nothing except new characters and events. All rights go to the rightful owners. Character pictures and outfits are on Polyvore.**

"Looks like we have trouble, boys" Peters cold eyes watched as a tribe began to approach them.

"Who are they?" I questioned.

"Indians." Nibs' usual cheerful expression was replaced with malice, his dark brown eyes bitter. Too bitter for a child. Ezra squirmed in my arms and held out his fists.

"No Ezra, you don't fight. You're a little kid." He seemed confused at my words.

"Peter let me fight" he pouted, my heart dropped into my stomach. This child wasn't even five years old and he was ready to fight, he ran around in makeshift underwear, and a scar ran from his shoulder across his chest and to his hip. I can't imagine what had happened to him.

"Corina, he can fight. Not many can say they've killed a man while so young." Peter smirked.

"Disgusting" I snarled, I spun on my heel and walked off with Ezra. Peter had taught me how to fly, I used this skill often.

"Ezra, it's late. Try to sleep, please. You shouldn't be fighting or hurting anyone, you're a little boy" I tucked him into bed in the treehouse.

"I sorry" he pouted, he didn't talk like a normal four year old would. Sometimes I thought of taking Nibs and Ezra and disappearing from Neverland, I have no doubts that I could take them to London. My family would take them in, they would be able to learn and develop normally. Being here was doing them no good, did they even remember their life before Neverland?

"It's okay Ezra but no more fighting, no more being rude." I sighed, "Ezra, do you remember your mum?"

"What's that?"

"A mother, the woman who takes care of you. The woman who loves you and makes sure you don't get hurt, she takes care of you, helps you to learn, keeps you safe, and is always there for you. She plays with you and makes you laugh, she helps you clean up after you make a mess, she is patient and never gives up on you." He seemed to be really thinking.

"Are you my mum?"

"Do you remember anything before coming to Neverland?"

"No…" I felt horrible, he looks so confused. "Are you my mum?" he asked me again.

"No but I can be, would you like me to be?" he nodded his head, his ginger curls bouncing. "Get some sleep Ezra" I kissed his forehead as he yawned.

I blew out the fire that illuminated the room and let myself drift to the ground.

Ropes dug into my skin, I landed in a trap. A string of curses flowed from my mouth, an unknown hand flew across my cheek causing it to sting like a thousand tiny bees had stung my cheek. I strained against the ropes and fought the hands that reached for me in the darkness. I screamed as fire raced up my arms, burning away the rope that had been tied around them. The screams of the men echoed.

Soon I was encased in flames, the ropes lay in piles of ash that would soon be discarded by the winds. I could see the men now, the only grown people on the island, the natives of this island. Nothing like the natives who lived in the world I came from.

"Demon lady burn our village!" the one who spoke was a child, my anger grew at the sight of him.

"Idiots, idiots!" I roared, "You brought a child with you, a child to wage war because of petty anger!" the men backed away, my voice was one I didn't recognize, "You shall die for your insolence!" flames flew from my fingers, taking hold of the men who were frozen in fear. Their screams were shrill, full of anguish that only fueled my fire. It took only minutes for the grown men to burn, the few children they had brought cowered in fear.

"Corinna" Peter wore his trademark smirk as he sauntered towards me, he showed no fear. He had no fear. That wasn't because he knew I wouldn't hurt him, I had before. He feared no one. "I think it's time to let the children run back to their village. I'll deliver the bodies of the damned fools." He seemed all too impressed, too thrilled to see what I had done.

"Fine" Peter had taught me how to summon this fire at will, he had taught me so much. I loved magic, the dark and the light. He walked forward, placing a kiss to my lips before snapping his fingers and disappearing with the children and the dead.

"Nibs" I spoke without turning to face the lost boys. "Follow" I heard the shuffle of his feet behind me as I walked, I didn't stop until we were on the beach.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked as we sat in the sand.

"Not badly, I have rope burn and my cheek still stings. I killed them." My voice lacked the emotions I felt inside.

"You were protecting yourself, they deserved what happened to them." He stated rather bluntly. "Plus you're still learning how to control the fire, Pan said it was your special ability. Says every magic person has one."

"What's his?" I questioned although he most likely didn't the answer, it seemed as though every lost boy knew very little about him. Even I knew very little about him.

"He knows everything, he sees everything." Fear crept into his voice. "He can't see you, he knows nothing about you." He shook his head as he turned his gaze to the gentle waters that glittered with the iridescent moon light. "I've never seen anything make him more angry. Other than the other Darlings but that's for other reasons."

"How do you know that?"

"He trusts me because I'm close to you."

"Nibs?" I was hesitant, I didn't want to confuse or hurt him like I had with Ezra. "Do you remember your mum or dad?"

He shook his head, "Pan said it's normal that we start to forget, if our life was bad enough we forget faster."

"How fast did you forget?" I was nervous, how bad was his life? How soon would I forget?

"Two months after I came here I remembered nothing, Pan gave me a nickname and said one day someone special will come and name every lost boy who no longer knows who they are."

"How many lost boys forgot?"

"All of us, all of us cept Felix. No one cept him and Pan know why."

We sat there in silence, the sound of the waves washing over the shore bringing a new sense of calm over me.


	6. Mermaids

**Hello lovelies, I'm sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I had another surgery and then my brother hid my flash drive that holds all my chapters. But now that I have found it I will try to post regularly. I'm also working on a few other stories that I have not posted yet.**

I lay in bed with Ezra, hours had passed and Peter was still gone. I knew not to be worried, he was stronger than anyone, he was never to be underestimated.

Even though I lay in comforting darkness sleep was slipping through my fingers, energy buzzed through my nerves but exhaustion pulled at my thoughts. Feelings I knew all too well.

With a frustrated sigh I stood and sat on the edge of the tree house, my legs hanging over the edge. Just a few feet away I saw Peter and Felix, neither were facing me so I knew I wasn't going to be noticed.

"She doesn't need special treatment" Felix spat, "Let the shadow take her memories or stick to the original plan and let me kill her!" with a flick of Peters wrist Felix was pinned to the nearest tree, anger danced in his vision as he walked forward.

"You would do well to never mention that again. Plans have changed, she is valuable to us."

"Until she knows what you're going to do, then she'll side with them and we'll all be dead." Felix sneered.

"Shut your mouth!" Peter roared, "She would never turn against me, never turn against the lost boys and all of Neverland." his voice and movements were calm but never had I seen him so angry, it rolled off him in waves and filled me with dread. "You'll see Felix, she'll make everything go smoothly and rule over Neverland with me. And you'll bow to your Queen and beg her forgiveness."

"That'll be day I through myself to the mermaids." Felix growled before stalking off.

I watched as Peter stood calming himself then within the blink of an eye he disappeared. "Fuck" I muttered before jumping out of the tree house and jogging to the beach. Nibs was right, every time Peter couldn't be found he was just sitting in the sand watching the waves and bathing in silvery moonlight.

The warm breeze tickled my bare legs, I hadn't realized I was just in a t-shirt until now. Embarrassment colored my cheeks, I couldn't risk going back to change. He might leave and then I'd never be able to find him. Hesitantly I walked forward and sat beside him, calmly he turned to face me.

"Couldn't sleep?" his voice was tight, anger still rolled off him.

"No. Thought I'd come here to see if it'd help." I looked over the sparkling, dark water as it rippled from the gently breeze.

I could feel his eyes still on me, picking me apart with his gaze and sifting through my thoughts. "Is that why you're here?" I finally asked after minutes of tense silence.

"Yes, to calm my thoughts and wash away my anger." He answered as he looked away from me and out towards the water.

"And why are you angry?" I dared to question, I already knew why he was angry.

"A dispute, I made sure to end it." Was all he said, pushing him to explain further would only cause him to explode.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked, "Make you happier?"

His beautiful green eyes flicked to mine, "There are always things you could do." Reaching up his hand caressed my cheek, involuntarily I leaned into him, my hand covering his. "But it is what you're willing to do that matters to me."

Leaning forward I caught his lips with mine, his body tensed with shock but unraveled almost instantly, his hands tangled in my hair then gripping my waist sending goosebumps over my bare skin. He pulled me on-top of him as our lips molded together. We broke apart, gasping for breath as his lips worked at my neck.

With a small groan I sat up, I had been nuzzled into Peters neck. Looking around it quickly became apparent that we fell asleep on the beach. Peters arm were still wrapped loosely around me; the sun was just getting into position but it was already too hot to function.

"Oh god" my arms wrapped around myself as I carefully stood, my top was a few feet away from where we laid. "Fuck it" I threw my arms down and walked in the opposite direction towards the water, slowly walking in until half my body was under.

The cool water against my hot skin was like heaven. Something tickled my ankle and I nearly jumped from the water, looking down I saw it was just a small fish. Breathing a sigh of relief, I walked a little farther out.

"Corina!" I turned and saw Peter scrambling to get up, his eyes wide. "Out of the water, now!" this was the first time I had seen him with any trace of fear gracing his features.

Quickly I tried to get back to shore but something grabbed hold of my ankles and ripped them from under me, I was being dragged through the water. My screams were gargled by the water I was involuntarily sucking in, the rushing water and shrill laughs were the only thing I could hear.

Fire raced up my skin, sizzling the water around me and singeing the one who held me. Fiercely I kicked and tried to swim through the water but now I was too far down and my head was clouded, black spots danced over my visions. As darkness washed over me hands grasped my waist.

— **Peters p.o.v**

"You ever lay a hand on my girl again I will make sure you die in the most painful way possible, do you understand me?" the mermaids lay before me bound by ropes unseen.

"We did not know Peter!" one begged, I hadn't bothered to learn her name. "She was in our territory! A Darling was in our territory!"

"She is no Darling! She is Corina and that is enough to make any wise enough to cower in fear, you saw the fire that raged around in even in the depths of the ocean. She will watch as you flail and burn."

"Please!" Another screeched, "We will never harm the fair one again! Never!" they all made noises of agreement, with little more said I let them swim away.

"Peter?" her voice was hoarse, looking dazed and confused as she looked around. "I'm not dead?"

"Would you really welcome death so easily?" I snapped, "What were you thinking wading into the waters without me?!"

"You were sleeping still, I just wanted to cool off." She tried to sit up but was not stable enough to do so, she fell back over and groaned. I couldn't fight off the panic that rose in my chest, the anger disappeared as I kneeled beside her and scooped her up.

All the lost boys were up and about, silently I was glad I slipped her shirt back on. Most of these kids were too young to see a girl exposed, nor did I want them to see her like that.

Carefully I carried her to my tree house and laid her on my bed before getting to work on healing her, it wouldn't take much but she would need several hours to feel completely better. That is of course if she hasn't already begun to heal herself.

Nibs sat with her while I went about business, visiting the shadow of the original 'Peter Pan', he drew new ones whenever the last had disappeared or grown tired. He was the first, the real one, the one I looked like now. We took after him, our personalities matched his. We worked for him.

"You grow fond of the fair one" his static voice uttered, "Saving her life like you would not with the other."

"She deserved to die, Corina does not."

"Indeed, she is rather special now isn't she?" he laughed, it was unpleasant and cold. "I approve of your love for her, I would have chosen her too. But remember, you will die if you let yourself be distracted."


End file.
